problemas nórdicos
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Islandia cabreado por que parece tener la culpa de todo, Dinamarca triste por un pasado, Noruega parece solo importarle Islandia, Suecia parece odiar a Dinamarca y Finlandia no se siente parte de la familia. Los países nórdicos van a tener que volver a recuperar el sentido de familia que una vez perdieron, pues mas de uno no lo soportaría. DenIce, EngNor y SweFin.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, este es un nuevo fic largo, el cual tendrá como pareja principal una que me encanta pero que, para mi mala suerte, hay muy pocos fics de ella: DenIce. Me encanta como se ven juntos Dinamarca y Islandia! Son tan lindos xD.**

**Bien, espero que os guste el fic. Tendrá más parejas, muchas serán menciones y esas cosas, pero de las que trataré principalmente serán: DenIce, Suecia x Finlandia y Inglaterra x Noruega ( estos dos se ven bien juntos, pensé ).**

**Advertencias: Yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Estaba cansado y le dolía todo el cuerpo por culpa de las erupciones volcánicas. Como nación, no podía hacer más que callar y aguantar el dolor que tenía en su cuerpo a causa de estas que, constantemente lo amenazaban Estaba más que acostumbrado a ellas, desde que era bien pequeño los volcanes lo amenazaban y le provocaban grandes dolores, pero eso no quitaba el echo de que su cuerpo le doliera y escociera cuando sucedían.

Lo peor de todo es que debía asistir sí o sí a la nueva reunión mundial, como cada mes, y contar lo sucedido y dar un reporte detallado que ha hecho con ayuda de profesionales. El problema del volcán Eyjafjallajökull (1) se había extendido mucho más de lo que había previsto y estaba afectando a prácticamente media Europa. Decir que muchos estaban cabreados con él era decir muy poco, pero él no tenía la culpa de nada ¡Él no lo había hecho estallar a posta o algo así! Como odiaba que algunas naciones sufrieran de paranoias como esas.

Suspiró cansado. Acababa de vestirse como siempre lo hacía para las reuniones y ya había preparado todo para marcharse. La reunión se celebraría en Corea del Sur por estar alejado de toda la nube de cenizas de su nada preciado volcán. Se había decidido así y, la del mes que viene seguramente fuera en otro país asiático.

-Mr. Puffin, ven aquí de una vez. -Llamó a su frailecillo quien, ante la orden, se puso en su hombro no muy contento.

-¡Eres un aburrido, Is! -Le gritó. -No entiendo como yo debo venir contigo, esas cosas de reuniones son entre fenómenos, no pájaros tan maravillosos como yo.

-Eh... Creo recordar que ningún pájaro normal habla. Eres molesto.

-¡Oye! -Se quejó. -Más molesto eres tú, siempre quejándote de todo, aun no puedo creer que seas hermano de alguien tan misterioso como Noruega, aunque no me cae bien, jajajaja.

-¡Cállate! Prefería provenir de monjes cualquieras a ser familiar de Noruega...

-Eso dices, pero puedo ver que lo aprecias mucho. -Puffin rió sonoramente ante el sonrojo de Islandia quien lo mandó callar con un grito estridente.

-¡Eres terriblemente molesto!

-¡No grites a este increíble pájaro!

-Te lo tienes muy creído... -Suspiró.

Salió de casa con el frailecillo en su hombro para ir a ver a su presidente y que este enviara un avión privado a Corea del sur, ya que sería imposible ir con aviones normales teniendo en cuenta que muchos tienen prohibido salir por culpa de la espesa nube de humo que dejó el volcán. Era molesta la situación, podía notarlo fácilmente. Muchas otras naciones tendrían que ir en aviones privados como él, era la única manera de llegar a Corea del Sur cuanto antes.

Islandia tenía bien claro que, cuando empezara la reunión, el primer tema a tocar sería el suyo ante todas las naciones molestas. Seguramente le echarían la culpa por el volcán, harían suposiciones estúpidas que nadie sabría de donde las han sido sacadas y el terminaría recibiendo una enorme cascada de reproches por no controlar el volcán como nación que era y que debería haber hecho algo.

Claro, nadie se pararía a pensar en pequeños detalles como que Islandia no podía parar volcanes así como así de la nada, a nadie le importaba si podían echarle la culpa siendo lo más fácil. Islandia sabía eso perfectamente, no sería la primera vez que le pasa a él o a otra nación con volcanes problemáticos.

El nórdico tenía claro que si podía escaquearse de la reunión lo haría, además, no estaba de humor por culpa del dolor que tenía en su cuerpo y por la crisis que estaba pasando tan dura. Siendo un país pequeño con no demasiados habitantes que se mantenía sobretodo por la pesca, Islandia sabía de ante mano que, desde el momento en que dejó de ser dependiente de Dinamarca, su sobrevivencia sería mucho más dura.

Después de unos largos pensamientos, Islandia llegó junto al presidente, quien lo esperaba impaciente. Se bajó del coche que lo había llevado hasta allí y, después de una larga charla sobre que debía decir y que no, ambos se dispusieron a contactar con el avión privado que estaba de camino. Sabiendo donde pararía el avión, Islandia fue llevado con dos guardias de seguridad profesionales hacia el lugar. Toda nación debía ser escoltada cuando salía de sus territorios.

-Has estado muy callado, Puffin. -Le susurró Islandia al pájaro que se dedicaba a volar por el avión.

-Cualquiera habla cuando estás de mal humor, chiquillo. -Le contestó. -Ya sé que te preocupa lo que te dirán, ¡Pero me tienes a mi! Nadie te dirá nada mientras me tengas a mi.

-¿Y eso porqué será así? -Preguntó molesto.

-¡Porque soy increíble! E impresionante.

-Ja, pensaba que el único increíble e impresionante era Prusia y no tú. -Le dijo a Mr. Puffin para burlarse de él. El frailecillo, cabreado, se posó en su cabeza.

-¡Ese no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos! -Gritó. Los guardias los miraban sin saber que hacer ni decir ante un pájaro hablador como aquel. -Yo soy el triple de impresionante que esa cosa. Solo hay que verme, soy terriblemente lindo y encima hablo.

-Eres terriblemente molesto, eso es lo que eres. -Le dijo, el frailecillo se hizo el indignado apretando con sus pequeñas patas los pelos de Islandia y estirando de ellos, a lo que el nórdico se quejaba mientras intentaba quitarse a Puffin de encima.

-Eres un aburrido.

Los guardias decidieron callar y no decir nada ante la escena que se les presentaba, aunque ambos pensaban que se veía bastante emocionante, además, se sentían afortunados de ver otra cara de su malhumorada nación. Podían ver en los ojos lilas de Islandia un sentimiento de diversión mientras discutía con el misterioso frailecillo – que jamás se apartaba de su lado – mientras este le estiraba de sus albinos cabellos. Por supuesto, tuvieron que evitar reír o se llevarían una bronca.

El trayecto al país asiático era realmente largo, Islandia estaba bastante lejos del lugar, por eso habían tenido que salir prácticamente aun por la madrugada para llegar con una hora mas o menos de antelación. Como el viaje era endemoniadamente largo, dio a tiempo a hacer muchas cosas, entre ellas dormir, ver peleas en directo entre una nación y un pájaro parlante y una enorme tranquilidad después cuando uno se ponía a leer y el otro a volar de aquí para allá. Aburrido no fue el trayecto.

Cuando aterrizaron en un lugar especial dado por el gobierno coreano, se dispusieron a coger un taxi o algo que los llevara al hotel donde todas las naciones se alojarían, uno cercano al lugar de la reunión. El lugar estaba lleno de aviones de distintos países que, como el de Islandia, tenían en la parte de atrás dibujada la bandera del país. El nórdico se fijo que estaban los aviones del Reino Unido, Francia, Dinamarca, Estados Unidos, Cuba, España, Italia, Noruega, Alemania y Suecia. Aun faltaban muchos países por llegar de Europa y América. Los asiáticos habían viajado en aviones normales al no tener complicaciones por el humo del volcán.

Escoltado por los dos guardias, se fue directamente a pedir un taxi para irse cuanto antes al hotel y poder entrar en su habitación la cual, para si mala suerte, debía compartir con alguna nación. A Islandia no le importaba compartir habitación por una noche, claro está, siempre y cuando la nación fuera silenciosa y no molesta y se podía decir que casi todas las naciones eran ruidosas y molestas. Además, Mr. Puffin no solía ser sociable con cualquiera que no fuera Islandia, menos si era Noruega – Por alguna razón que ni el propio Islandia sabía -.

Después de pasarse cinco minutos entre llamadas y esperas, pudo coger el taxi y, en unos diez minutos más, se encontraba en la puerta del hotel. A primera vista se podía deducir que era de los hoteles más lujosos de la capital coreana, Seul. Suspiró cansado por las largas horas de vuelo y entró en recepción para pedir la habitación correspondiente.

-Bienvenido, ¿Qué se le ofrece? -Preguntó la chica en coreano. Islandia no se le daba muy bien el idioma aquel, pero algo sabía. Decidió optar por hablar en inglés, estaba seguro de que ella lo entendería.

-Hola, vengo de Islandia. -Le dio una tarjeta y la chica comprendió que era lo que quería. Estuvo un rato mirando en el ordenador y luego le pasó unas llaves.

-Su compañero a llegado, aquí tiene sus llaves, gracias. -Le dijo en un inglés perfecto. Él asintió y se marchó, los guardias tendrían otras habitaciones.

Esperaba encontrarse con la nación más silenciosa que pudiera haber, pero cuando abrió la puerta, unos enormes y fuertes brazos lo atraparon y lo estrujaron contra su fornido pecho. Islandia se sonrojó enormemente e intentó escapar de los brazos de aquella persona, pero resultaba ser más alto que él y mucho más fuerte. Por otra parte, Puffin había previsto aquello y había salido volando antes de que pudiera ser aplastado por aquellos brazos. Ahora, se encontraba volando por las cabezas de las dos naciones.

-¡Ice! -Dijo aquella estridente voz, Islandia supo reconocer inmediatamente quien era el que lo abrazaba. Se apartó de golpe con una patada.

-¡Dinamarca! -Le gritó sonrojado. -¡No te tires encima!

-Ja ja ja, que aburrido. -Se quejó con una sonrisa. -Es bueno volver a verte, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

-Den, nos vimos hace una semana... -Susurró molesto, Dinamarca sonrió.

-¡Eso es mucho!

-¿Porqué de todos me tuviste que tocas tú? -Preguntó más bien para si mismo que para el nórdico de mayor estatura.

Dinamarca siempre se ha caracterizado por ser alguien alegre, de sonrisa casi permanente y chillón. Parecía ser medio masoquista -Siempre era golpeado por Noruega e insultado por Islandia – y disfrutaba de todo lo que incluyera la palabra diversión. Era, por así decirlo, el alma de una fiesta. Por supuesto, a los ojos de Islandia era terriblemente molesto y ruidoso. Aunque jamás lo fuera admitir en voz alta, Dinamarca resultaba ser para Islandia, a pesar de todo, una de las cosas más importantes que tenía.

Dinamarca se llevaba bastante bien con la mayoría de las naciones, incluso con las que ha tenido problemas grabes en el pasado – cosa que nadie entendía – y disfrutaba de la compañía de sus mejores amigos. Dinamarca siempre ha querido ser el más fuerte de toda su familia nórdica, deseaba con toda su alma ser poderoso. Lo había mostrado en siglos pasados, pero el resultado no fue nada bueno. Si bien fue el más fuerte, y consiguió proteger a su familia, se volvió soberbio y los perdió a todos. Actualmente, deseaba recuperar totalmente la confianza que le tenían hace mucho, aunque eso resultaba ser, a sus ojos, casi imposible. Por supuesto, la esperanza era lo último que se perdía.

Nadie, ni siquiera Islandia, parecía sabía del dolor que poseía Dinamarca dentro suyo; aunque claro, no es como si él quisiera que los demás supieran de eso. El orgullo era mucho y la dignidad también, no deseaba que ciertas cosas salieran a la luz sobre su persona. Quizás fuera ese el motivo de su permanente sonrisa, una que molestaba mucho a Islandia.

-Bien, la reunión es en menos de una hora y vas a ser el más solicitado hoy. -Le dijo ahora sentado en su cama Dinamarca. -No te culpo por nada. -Le sonrió. -No tienes la culpa de nada de lo que está pasando, además, a mis ojos no los engañas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Preguntó Islandia con el ceño fruncido.

-Te duele el cuerpo. -Confirmó bien confiado el mayor. -Cuando te abracé pude notarlo.

-¿Me abrazaste para saber eso? -Preguntó entre molesto y sorprendido.

-Ja ja ja, en parte. ¡También deseaba darte un enorme abrazo!

-¡Eres molesto! -Le gritó avergonzado.

-Venga, no es para tanto. -Animó divertido de haber conseguido avergonzar al menor.

Se hizo el silencio después de eso. Ninguno de los dos abrió la boca durante largos minutos, raro en Dinamarca, no tanto en Islandia. Los dos estaban tumbados en sus respectivas camas, con sus pequeñas maletas en el suelo descansando sin ser abiertas, donde más que ropa habían papeles para la reunión de hoy.

Dinamarca, vestido con su típica chaqueta militar negra hasta las rodillas y pantalones rojos, se levantó de golpe de un salto que asustó a Islandia gritando que tenía hambre. El menos suspiró molesto por el ruido que estaba formando Dinamarca y decidió ponerse la almohada encima de su cabeza para no escuchar tanto ruido. Algo hizo, pero no fue demasiado. De repente, recordó cuando la semana pasada Dinamarca se presentó de improvisto en su casa con la excusa de aburrirse.

Ahí, Islandia ya había sufrido de la erupción volcánica que había sido catastrófica. Recordaba como se encontraba: su piel más pálida de lo normal, ojeras en sus ojos, le costaba andar a causa de los terribles dolores que le entraban que le hacían recordar la época de la peste negra – aunque esta era peor por diferencia – y sus cabellos de un rubio más oscuro a causa del humo. No había que ser muy listo para saber que Dinamarca estaba preocupado y por eso había venido.

_FLASH BACK_

_El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo era enorme, terriblemente enorme. Hacía tan solo unos días que había habido una erupción volcánica y las consecuencias eran terribles para él. Si bien había sufrido erupciones mucho peores como con el volcán Loki, que había dejado miles de muertos, esta había sido también fuerte. No había dejado muertos, de momento, eso lo tranquilizaba un poco. Igualmente, el dolor ante los estremecimientos de la tierra lo dejaban anestesiado. _

_No quería moverse de la cama para nada, ni siquiera para comer. No tenía fuerzas para absolutamente nada. No se comparaba para nada al dolor que sufrió cuando vino la peste negra. Siendo un país de pocos habitantes, la muerte de muchos de ellos lo debilitaba hasta puntos insospechados. Recordaba como se sentía en aquel entonces, por un momento llegó a pensar que se moría. Si comparaba aquello, el dolor que sufría ahora no era nada. _

_Sentado en el sofá con la televisión encendida, -aunque no le prestaba demasiada atención -, se escuchaba de fondo el telediario informando sobre la última hora de su volcán. Apagó la televisión con cabreo escuchando las burlas de Puffin, que revoleaba a su alrededor con tranquilidad. Pensó en burlarse de él por lo preocupado que había estado por él hace unos días, pero alguien tocó al timbre de su puerta. _

_-Te reclaman, don pupas. -Le dijo Mr. Puffin. _

_-Cállate. -Contestó molesto y adolorido. _

_Abrió la puerta y se encontró nada más y nada menos que a Dinamarca con una sonrisa en su rostro. Venía no muy abrigado por la época en la que estaban, aunque si con una pequeña chaqueta encima. La mirada que le echó encima Islandia a Dinamarca cuando lo vio parado en su puerta fue desastrosa. Dinamarca miraba el aspecto del más pequeño, se le notaba cansado. _

_-¡Yo! -Dijo sin más el danés. _

_-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -Preguntó pausadamente. _

_-Me aburría y quise venir a verte, solo eso. -Respondió el danés como si no notase la mirada de Islandia. Este bajó la mirada. _

_-¿Y tenías que venir aquí? ¿No pudiste ir a ver a Noruega como haces siempre? -Dijo Islandia un poco sorprendido. _

_-Es que... ¡Me aburro mucho menos contigo! -Le dijo sonriendo, Islandia se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. _

_-¡Pasa de una vez!_

_Dinamarca entró corriendo visiblemente muy animado y se sentó en el cómodo sofá islandés. Islandia se sentó a su lado y encendió la tele que momentos antes había apagado, pero era lo mismo, noticias sobre el volcán y como estaba afectando a los otros países, entre ellos Dinamarca. Lo miró de reojo algo preocupado por el danés. Según las noticias, parte del cielo de Dinamarca estaba rodeado de la negra nube que había expulsado. Por esa regla, Dinamarca debería verse más angustiado, pues sus ciudadanos lo estaban. _

_-¿Dinamarca? -Preguntó Islandia. _

_-¡Ya sé! -Gritó este de golpe. -Voy a hacerte algo de comer ya que tu no puedes moverte por el dolor. _

_-No hace falta que te molestes... _

_-¡Que dices! -Le sujetó por los hombros y lo acercó a él. -Déjame a mi todo, no te preocupes. -Islandia se apartó de él visiblemente nervioso y asintió. _

_-No hagas demasiado ruido, eso sería muy molesto. _

_-Ja ja ja, tranquilo, procuraré no hacerlo. _

_Eso había dicho, pero ahora estaba en la cocina cantando una canción en danés a gritos mientras cocinaba a saber que cosa. Islandia resopló molesto por el ruido pero no se movió de su asiento, estaba cómodo y cansado. Puffin había dejado de volar a su alrededor y estaba en la puerta de la cocina mirando como Dinamarca cocinaba para Islandia y luego se dirigió al Islandés para seguir burlándose de él. _

_Cuando Dinamarca salió, se encontró a Islandia dormido en el sofá. Dejó la comida en la mesa que había en frente y se quedó mirando al menor mientras dormía con una pequeña sonrisa. Acarició sus cabellos con cuidado de que no despertase y besó su frente. Cuando Islandia despertó, encontró la comida en la mesa y una nota que decía que se recuperara. _

_La comida estaba muy deliciosa. _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

No podía evitar sonreír cuando recordaba aquello. No iba con su personalidad sonreír ni nada, pero el recuerdo le era gratificante. Saber que el danés se preocupaba por él aun cuando lo abandonó en medio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para conseguir su independencia le era positivo. Le gustaba saber que Dinamarca no lo odiaba por aquello, siempre se lo había dejado bien claro.

-Ice, es hora de que nos vayamos a la sala de reuniones. -Le informó.

-Tsk, ya voy. -Susurró.

Ambos caminaron juntos hacia el edificio de al lado, donde en la última planta se celebraría la reunión que Islandia no quería tener. Iba a ser muy molesto, y el odiaba las cosas molestas. Se llevó con el a Puffin, jamás se separaba de él, siempre se encontraba a su lado. Igual fue cuando nació. Lo primero que vio al nacer fue los tiernos ojos de un pequeño Islandia.

Cuando llegaron al último piso y entraron en la enorme sala, vieron que algunos ya estaban sentados en sus puestos. Inglaterra, Alemania, Italia, Corea del Sur, Japón y Noruega. Este último, al verlos entrar, se levantó y abrazo a su hermano menor con fuerza.

-Dime hermano mayor. -Le dijo nada más verlo. Islandia se sonrojó molesto.

-Me niego.

-Dime hermano mayor. -Volvió a insistir.

-Vamos, dilo, será divertido. -Animó muy entretenido Dinamarca.

-¡No animes! Me niego. -Giró la cabeza a otro lado y bufó molesto. Dinamarca rió por eso al parecerle tierno.

-Pues entonces di hermana mayor.

-¡Eso mucho menos! No te cambies de sexo. -Dijo molesto.

-No es tan difícil. -Murmuró Noruega con su típica voz pasiva y su rostro carente de emociones. -Solo tienes que decir '' te quiero hermano mayor ''.

-Eres un pesado. -Dijo Puffin por fin, Noruega frunció el ceño levemente.

-Y tu un pajarraco molesto. -Contrarrestó este.

-Eres extraño. -Dijo. -Is, tu hermano es raro.

-Eso ya lo sé...

-Dime hermano mayor.

-Her...Hermano...Mayor... -Susurró Islandia muy rojo, con los ojos cerrados y mirando hacia el suelo. Noruega sonrió un poco y se sentó satisfecho en su asiento. Las demás naciones miraban enternecidos la escena, aunque algunos como Inglaterra disimulaban su risa, al contrario que Dinamarca, quien reía fuertemente abrazando a Islandia.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue llenando hasta que al final estaban todos los presentes reunidos. En la puerta, los guardias de las naciones esperaban que todo acabara bien y que no tuvieran que intervenir, más de una vez se habían visto obligados a entrar ante el ruido que había dentro y habían tenido que detener alguna que otra pelea.

Los guardias de Islandia, por alguna razón, presentían que esta reunión iba a ser mal problemática de lo normal. Tenían mucha razón.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la historia. **

**(1).Es el volcán que en 2010 entró en erupción y causó bastantes problemas a muchos países de Europa aparte de Islandia.**

**Bien, como dije antes, la pareja principal será DenIce, espero que os guste. **

**Subiré el segundo pronto :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, este es el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

La reunión estaba por comenzar y ya se podía leer la tensión en el ambiente. Muchos se sentían incómodos por el silencio que reinaba, cosa muy extraña. Normalmente, las reuniones eran puros gritos y llantos, más de una vez han salido todos con dolor de cabeza por el ruido formado y las peleas entre naciones que no se llevaban bien. Islandia era uno de los que sufría esos dolores de cabeza muy a menudo, sobretodo por culpa de cierto danés y cierto finés, que cuando se juntaban eran de lo más ruidosos, uno entre risas y otro entre pequeñas burlas – hasta que lo hacían enfadar, eso era muy peligroso -.

Los países nórdicos estaban sentados juntos, como siempre con Islandia entre Dinamarca y Noruega; al lado del danés, estaban Finlandia y Suecia; en el lado de Noruega, Inglaterra y sus hermanos – que nadie sabía porque estaban aquí si nunca venían –. Islandia podía sentir la tensión y las miradas dirigirse hacia su persona, pero hacía como si no se enteraba de nada mientras acariciaba a Puffin, quien se dejaba hacer.

El anfitrión, Corea del Sur, se levantó dispuesto a comenzar la reunión con unas palabras suyas como era costumbre hacer. Siempre, el anfitrión debía pronunciar un discurso sobre los temas a tratar en la reunión y decidir, al final del todo, en que país se haría la próxima. Eso último lo decidieron hacía unos meses para evitar peleas a la hora de elegir. Era eficaz, por el momento.

-¡Chicos! ¡Las reuniones fueron inventadas en Corea! -Gritó como siempre

-¡Ponte serio por una vez en tu vida aru! -Replicó China.

-¡Tus pechos son míos!

-¡Calla y di el discurso! -Gritó el chino sonrojado mientras a Rusia le salía una misteriosa aura negra que, una vez más, asustó a todas las naciones presentes.

-Bien, aquí voy. -Corea carraspeó y se puso serio. -Los temas principales a tratar son: El volcán de Islandia, que a causado muchos problemas medioambientales y en el tráfico aéreo; el cambio climático, que es el tema de todas las reuniones, y por último sobre que hacer con el petroleo y como substituirlo, da ze. -Dijo Corea. -¡La seriedad no se inventó en Corea!

-¡Corea! -Gritaron China y Taiwan.

-Perdón.

-Bien, entonces... ¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto, Islandia? -Preguntó Inglaterra. Inmediatamente, todos dirigieron su mirada al islandés, quien se sentía terriblemente presionado.

Islandia no estaba acostumbrado a las atenciones excesivas, solía pasar desapercibido y solo entraba en debate si le afectaba el tema a él o a alguno de los nórdicos. Jamás solía decir algo, pocas veces hablaba con alguien que no fuera Hong Kong – con quien extrañamente se llevaba bien – y los demás países del norte. Apretó ligeramente a Puffin, quien se quejó, y miró al frente nervioso.

-¿Y qué queréis que os diga? - Dijo molesto. Inglaterra frunció el ceño y Escocia sonrió con burla.

-¡Cómo que qué queréis que diga! - Gritó el inglés cabreado. -Podrías empezar por el echo de que por tu culpa tenemos un gran problema con los aviones, podría afectar al medioambiente y, sobretodo, que mires por los efectos que ha causado en países como el mío.

-Eso no es mi culpa. -Contestó molesto.

-¿A no? Entonces debe ser de mi madre. -Susurró Holanda, Islandia lo miró con el ceño fruncido y tenso.

-Vamos, vamos. -Saltó de repente Dinamarca. -El chico no tiene culpa, las erupciones volcánicas son impredecibles y, además, no es como si el quisiera que esto pasara. -Intentó animar el ambiente, Islandia internamente lo agradeció, pero Inglaterra y otros como Holanda, Estados Unidos y Rusia se molestaron.

-Pero, según tengo entendido, podemos controlarlos hasta cierta medida, da. -Susurró Rusia para meter más problemas y divertirse un poco.

-Rusia, calla, por favor. -Susurró China al saber de las intenciones del más alto.

-Pero es cierto, da.

-¿Estás insinuando que lo provoqué? -Dijo Islandia ofendido. Puffin levantó el vuelo también ofendido.

-Oye oye, maldito mastodonte, no te metas donde no te llaman. -Dijo el pájaro, Rusia lo miró sonriente.

-Eres un pájaro muy lindo, seguro que estarías bueno cocido o algo así, da. -Puffin se escondió detrás del nórdico menor, quien se mordía los labios con impotencia.

Sabía perfectamente que esto pasaría, lo sabía desde el momento en que el volcán entró en erupción de repente y lo sorprendió con repentinos dolores y estremecimientos en su cuerpo. Todos tenían la manía de buscar un culpable ante todo lo que pasaba y, más de una vez, habían culpado a una nación por cosas estúpidas de las que no tenía nada que ver. Islandia jamás había sido culpado de estas cosas, pero sabía que en algún momento le llegaría, más cuando afectó a toda Europa.

No es como si él hubiera querido que esto pasara. Una cosa era que pensara que todos eran molestos y ruidosos, pero no quería que nada malo pasara y mucho menos provocarlo. Un país de terrenos pequeños con no demasiados habitantes para un país que dependía, sobretodo, de la pesca y que no poseía ejército no se atrevería a meterse en problemas. Eso era lógico, pero ninguno de ellos parecía verlo.

Esto comenzaba a molestarlo de sobre manera. Se cabreó mucho cuando supo que todos sus amigos nórdicos habían sido rodeados por la densa nube de cenizas, mucho más que cuando supo que casi toda Europa estaba igual. Sin embargo, ahora mismo su molestia era el doble al verse culpado de esa manera, insinuando que él lo había hecho a posta.

-¿Se podría saber que motivo tendría yo para hacer eso? -Preguntó.

-No sé, eso deberías decírnoslo,_ mon amie_. -Le dijo Francia sin ningún rastro de querer culparlo por lo sucedido.

-Eso, di que motivos tenías. -Dijo Estados Unidos.

-¡Sois molestos! -Gritó -¡No tengo motivos!

-¡Entonces explica como ha sido que ha pasado todo esto! -Le gritó el americano.

-¡No te enteras de que los volcanes se activas completamente solos! -Le dijo. -¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto! ¡Se activó porque era la hora de que se activara!

-Ciertamente tiene razón. -Informó Finlandia. -Los volcanes, la mayoría de los que están activos pero dormidos, tienen una cierta actividad cada cierto tiempo. Puede ser cada diez, cien o mil años. Depende de cada uno. El de esta vez, ya era hora de que entrara en erupción.

-Dicho así tiene lógica. -Opinó Alemania. -No debemos culpar a Islandia injustamente, no creo que alguien como él tenga que hacer algo como eso. No tendría sentido, sobretodo porque no tiene como defenderse.

-Alguien que es capaz de aplicar la lógica. -Dijo Puffin con su típico sarcasmo, Alemania lo miró con una ceja levantada al verse respondido por aquel pájaro parlante tan extraño como el oso de Canadá – el cual también hablaba -.

-Chicos, estamos siendo muy injustos con Islandia. -España decidió por fin meterse en el debate.

-_Mon amie_ tiene razón, el pequeño Islandia no sería capaz de algo así, los nórdicos lo saben bien.

-Eso eso. -Dijo sonriente Dinamarca. -Ice no haría algo así. -Dinamarca se puso serio mientras se levantaba de su asiento. -Pobre del que quiera culparlo de algo que no es.

Todos, incluso Noruega e Islandia, lo miraron sorprendidos por el cambio de actitud. Noruega bajó la cabeza con una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa e Islandia se medio sonrojó mirando a otro lado. Inglaterra y Estados Unidos se levantaron por haberse tomado eso muy a la defensiva y Rusia sonreía ante la divertida escena – según él – que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Por primera vez haces algo bueno, idiota. -Susurró Suecia. -Que no se te suba a la cabeza.

-De eso no te preocupes. -Dijo con una sonrisa notablemente forzada.

-¿Tienes algún problema con que culpemos a Islandia? -Dijo Estados Unidos.

-America-san, no creo que sea correcto ponerse tan a la defensiva. -intentó calmar las cosas Japón, pero a cambio recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte del país norteamericano, por lo que decidió callar.

Islandia miraba todo callado. Dinamarca había salido a su defensa, cosa que no esperaba, y ahora estaba a punto de meterse en una pelea. No soportaría que se hiciera daño a cosa suya, todo porque lo estaban culpando de algo injusto. De repente, recordó cuando era pequeño, los niños del pueblo le llamaban fenómeno y lo culpaban de cosas como el tiempo y la mala supervivencia de los ciudadanos. De adolescente, sus jefes siempre lo culpaban de sus malas decisiones y, de grande, era culpado por cosas como los volcanes o mala economía.

Siempre siendo culpado por cosas inútiles. De pequeño odiaba lo que era, de adolescente lo aborrecía y, actualmente, simplemente había dejado de importarle y le era indiferente. Dinamarca comenzaba a alterarse y Noruega se había levantado para calmarlo, aunque de alguna manera, comenzó a discutir con Inglaterra. Dio un golpe a la mesa que, por la intensidad de este, asustó a más de uno y consiguió que todos callaran.

-Islandia tienes la culpa de esto... -Susurró. -Tienes la culpa de lo otro... -Volvió a susurrar.

-¿Islandia? -Murmuró Finlandia que se había levantado preocupado. Se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro, pero fue rechazado de golpe por el islandés.

-¡Sois todos molestos!

Se giró y se fue de la sala de reuniones notablemente cabreado. Puffin se fue con él rápidamente, o eso intentó, porque Noruega lo atrapó entre sus fuertes manos y lo miró amenazante esperando que le contara que le había pasado a su querido hermano menor. Se hacía una idea, pero seguramente aquel pájaro que siempre estaba a su lado lo sabría mejor que él – aunque le molestaba admitirlo -.

Puffin intentó escapar, pero lo habían atrapado fuertemente y ahora no había manera. El pobre se temía lo peor ante la mirada tan amenazante que daba Noruega, a pesar de que su expresión era la misma de siempre. Inglaterra observó las acciones de Noruega y se preocupó notablemente, Francia sonrió al notarlo. El inglés se sentó ante la atenta mirada de Escocia, que le susurró algo en el oído que pareció molestarlo.

Dinamarca se calmó y volvió a sonreír como antes después de pedir disculpas por su actuación y, junto a todos los nórdicos, salió en busca del islandés. Inglaterra se levantó y paró a Noruega, este lo miró molesto.

-_Norway_. -Llamó. -Perdón, me he descontrolado un poco. -Dijo mirando a otro lado un poco avergonzado por no estar acostumbrado a pedir perdón. El noruego lo miró como siempre y asintió.

-A quien debes pedir disculpas es a mi hermano menor. -Dijo con voz pasiva. -No estoy molesto, pero hasta que no le pidas perdón no quiero hablar contigo. -Y se marchó.

-Y eso que no estaba molesto... -Susurró el inglés con una pequeña sonrisa. Detrás, Escocia sonrió con burla, ya tenía con que molestar a su hermano menor.

En otro lado, Islandia se encontraba sentado en su habitación del hotel visiblemente molesto. Siempre, como seguramente otras naciones, había sido culpado por idioteces por los humanos que habían conocido su naturaleza inmortal. Al parecer, relacionaban la inmortalidad con lo maldito. Las antiguas tribus eran de esa manera. No era algo que lo molestara hasta el punto de cabrearlo de aquella manera, simplemente se había puesto así por los nervios.

No era la primera vez, ni la última, que lo culpaban por erupciones. Hacia tiempo, el volcán Loki mató a muchas personas y, su jefe de aquel entonces, tuvo la genial idea de gritarle y culparle a él de dar mala suerte y ser un fenómeno. Por dios, él no había elegido nacer nación. Cuanto le encantaría ser mortal como cualquier ser humano y no ser inmortal.

Suspiró cansado y se tumbó, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero lo que tenía muy claro era que no pensaba volver a la reunión, se quedaría ahí hasta mañana. Había conseguido distraer a sus guardias que, al verlo salir corriendo, lo persiguieron. Les había dicho que solo sería un momento, que le dejaran en paz, ellos habían cumplido con la orden aunque no muy contentos por ello.

No sabía que estaría pasando ahora, si sus amigos nórdicos seguirían con sus peleas dentro, si habían parado y habían continuado con la reunión o si habían ido a buscarle. Le interesaba saber, pero estaba seguro de que no habían ido en su busca, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Puffin no estaba a su lado. Se incorporó mirando a su alrededor en busca del frailecillo, pero no se encontraba por ningún lado. Puffin era importante para él, debía tenerlo a su lado – aunque aveces resultara ser demasiado molesto y pesado -.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación manteniendo la calma, ahora se veía obligado a moverse en busca de su frailecillo perdido. Por el pasillo de las habitaciones no parecía estar. Todo esto le parecía extraño, Puffin no dudaría en seguirlo si se marchaba corriendo. Lo más seguro era que alguien lo tuviera contra voluntad. Ahora la pregunta era quien era esa nación dispuesta a robar pájaros de otras personas.

Mientras Islandia buscaba a Puffin, los otros nórdicos se habían separado para hacer distintas tareas. Dinamarca y Suecia buscaban a Islandia, mientras que Noruega y Finlandia interrogaban al frailecillo del menor de los países nórdicos. Suecia no parecía nada contento con tener que ir acompañado del danés, y este, igual. Si habían accedido había sido porque Noruega se había cabreado y, sinceramente, ver al noruego cabreado era peligroso, aunque no tanto como ver a Finlandia, eso era terrible.

-Debe de estar en nuestra habitación de hotel. -Opino Dinamarca.

-Seguramente.

-Pobre, debe de estar triste. -Susurró. -¡Cuando lo vea le daré un enorme abrazo!

-Idiota.

-¡Oye! ¡No te he insultado ahora! -Gritó cabreado el danés, Suecia pasó de él completamente. -¡No pases de mi!

-Cállate y busca a Islandia. -Suecia cerró el asunto serio como siempre. -Lo más importante ahora es él, no tus tonterías. -Dinamarca frunció el ceño durante unos segundos, pero luego volvió a su sonrisa habitual y asintió. Se notaba a miles de metros de distancia la tensión que había entre ellos dos.

Al final, Dinamarca decidió callar para no cabrear a Suecia, que parecía de muy mal humor. No es que le importara, siempre se la pasaban peleando por tonterías, pero ahora no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Lo más importante era buscar a Islandia, preguntarle que era lo que había pasado y que les contara sus problemas – Eso sería muy difícil teniendo en cuenta lo cerrado que solía ser -. Dinamarca estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que Islandia confiara sus problemas y dudas.

Mientras, Noruega miraba fijamente a Puffin mientras Finlandia lo retenía entre sus manos con una sonrisa de disculpa hacia el frailecillo por tenerlo ahí contra voluntad. El hermano mayor de Islandia no pensaba dejar salir al pájaro sin una respuesta clara que lo dejara satisfecho, Finlandia sabía eso, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Puffin, sin embargo, no parecía querer colaborar.

Finlandia tenía mucha paciencia, de los cinco, era el que más aguantaba las peleas sin rechistar ni quejarse; Noruega, por otra parte, tenía la misma paciencia que Islandia: poca o nada. Por lo tanto, decir que el ahora que rodeaba el cuarto era oscura era decir poco. Noruega en cualquier momento perdería los estribos y amenazaría a Puffin con su ogro si no decía nada importante. Finlandia sabía eso, y esperaba poder hacer algo para evitarlo.

-Esto...¿Chicos? -Murmuró el finés preocupado.

-¿Qué? -Murmuró Noruega mientras miraba fijamente a Puffin.

-Se me cansa el brazo de tener sujeto al pájaro de Islandia. -Se quejó. -¿Podemos resolver esto cuanto antes?

-¡No me llames por '' pájaro de Islandia ''! -Se quejó Puffin. -Soy demasiado increíble como para ser llamado de esa manera. Llámane '' el increíble Puffin '' o Puffin, simplemente.

-Te lo tienes muy creído. -Susurró Finlandia.

-Vayamos al asunto principal cuanto antes. -Dijo Noruega. -¿Qué demonios le pasa a mi hermano?

-Hombre, la pregunta más bien sería qué no le pasa. -Dijo con un poco de burla. -Ese chico es fuerte, más fuerte de lo que crees. A buenas horas te dignas a preguntar por el chico duro.

-¿Insinúas que no me preocupo por Islandia? -Susurró con un notable cabreo, Finlandia comenzaba a rezar internamente por la seguridad de Puffin.

-Chico listo, veo que no eres solamente guapo. Eh, pero más guapo soy yo. -Finlandia no pudo evitar reír ante aquello, pero la mirada que le echó Noruega le indicó que era mejor que callara. Aun así, no pudo evitar pensar que el frailecillo de Islandia era realmente gracioso.

-Déjate de bromas y di que le pasa a Islandia. ¿Es por su economía?

-Chico, si solo fuera su mala economía no estaría así, tenlo claro. -Puffin movió la cabeza de un lado a otro murmurando cosas que ninguno de los dos pudieron entender. -Si no fuera por mi, Islandia se abría caído en la pena hace mucho tiempo, al parecer.

-No nos menosprecies, Puffin. -Habló Finlandia con una pequeña sonrisa. -Queremos mucho a Islandia, es por eso que estamos haciendo todo esto. Si la economía no es el motivo de que esté tan cerrado durante estos últimos meses... ¿Qué puede ser? Hoy solo ha sido la última gota por la cual a terminado de explotar, pero estoy seguro de que han habido muchas cosas antes.

-Sois demasiado tercos... -Murmuró. -Es algo que no puedo contar, está en manos del chico duro decirlo.

-Así que no vas a decir nada aunque te tengamos retenido. -Concluyó Noruega.

-Así es, muy listo. Además, Islandia ha debido de darse cuenta de mi ausencia, ahora seguramente estará buscándome y no creo que le haga mucha gracia saber que sois vosotros los que me tenéis retenido.

Con una mirada de Noruega, Finlandia supo que podía soltar al frailecillo. Puffin subió lo más que pudo para evitar ser pillado de nuevo por si acaso. Al final, salió después de burlarse un poco de los dos, dejándolos solos en aquel cuarto. Ambos pensativos, se sentaron en busca de analizar lo poco que habían podido obtener después del interrogatorio.

-Ahora que pienso, Puffin resulta ser muy importante para Ice. -Pensó Finlandia, Noruega lo miró pasivo como siempre.

-Según me dijo alguna vez Dinamarca, cuando lo encontró, ya lo tenía a su lado.

-¿A sí? Ha estado, entonces, toda su vida con él.

-Sí, además, aunque Puffin parezca que no sirve para nada, tiene una función muy clara. -Noruega miró al techo, viendo a las hadas hablar entre ellas preocupadas también por Islandia. -Y es la de protegerlo.

-¿Protegerlo? -Finlandia parecía confundido.

-Sí, en la época de los vikingos, Islandia peleaba aunque solo tuviera un cuerpo de diez años aproximadamente. Puffin estaba a su lado, le avisaba de ataques por la espalda y, algunas veces, cuando Islandia estaba en peligro real y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, de alguna manera se volvía enorme.

-¿Que quieres decir con enorme? ¿Crecía?

-De tamaño enorme, siempre supe que era especial, no por nada ha vivido siglos. Puffin sabe todos los secretos de Islandia y, aunque lo ha protegido, es quien mejor sabe sus puntos débiles.

-Es por eso que no te cae bien. -Concluyó por fin Finlandia.

-Así es.

Finlandia miró el suelo como si este fuera en verdad interesante. Se sentía perdido. Él no había sido parte de los vikingos, los conoció después de aquella época. De alguna manera, al oír el relato, supo que en verdad no sabía tanto de sus amigos como el creía y eso lo hizo sentir triste. Finlandia, no se sentía parte de ellos en estos momentos.

* * *

**Bien, hasta aquí dejo el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. No creo que tenga muchos capítulos, no sé, todo irá depende de como avance la historia. **

**Acepto críticas de todo tipo. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Siento haber tardado en subir el tercer capítulo, pero aquí está. Espero que sea de vuestro gusto :)**

**Advertencias: Insultos**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Dinamarca y Suecia decidieron que era mejor entrar en la habitación donde se hospedaba Islandia para comenzar a buscarlo. Sería el lugar donde habría recurrido primero, según la lógica del danés. Suecia estaba de acuerdo, pues era lo más lógico. Dinamarca conocía muy bien a Islandia aunque aveces no lo pareciera, y se daba cuenta enseguida de pequeños detalles que a él se le pasaban por alto muy a menudo.

Aunque le molestara admitirlo, Islandia y Dinamarca eran muy cercanos. El islandés fue el último en abandonarlo, el que soportó más tiempo los ataques de ira del danés y el que hizo que este se abriera más y cambiara un poco. Si bien el primero en encontrar a Islandia fue Noruega, Dinamarca fue el que se lo trajo con un pequeño frailecillo incluido.

Dinamarca estaba tenso. Había notado a Islandia muy extraño en la reunión, pero no se esperaba que este gritara y saliera corriendo de la sala de reuniones. Decir que estaba preocupado era decir muy poco. Le había tomado por sorpresa, debía admitirlo. Llevaba siglos analizando la actitud del albino y, normalmente, sabía de las reacciones de este; sin embargo, había algo que debía haber pasado por alto.

El camino a la habitación de hotel fue realmente silencioso, pero no incómodo. Ambos podían estar en un mismo lugar si no hablaban, el problema era cuando uno habría la boca cuando estaban solos; aunque últimamente las peleas entre ellos dos se hacían cada vez más típicas incluso con gente alrededor. Había que solucionar eso en cualquier momento, pero no era prioritario para ambos.

Cuando llegaron, Suecia abrió la puerta lentamente y entro seguido de Dinamarca. Miraron la habitación que se encontraba totalmente vacía, sin rastro de vida. Dinamarca se acercó a la cama de Islandia y la tocó, Suecia se le quedó mirando sin decir nada, esperando que este hiciera o dijera algo inteligente.

-Estuvo aquí hace poco, hay calor. -Susurró. -Seguramente se fue a buscar su frailecillo.

-Seguro.

-Podríamos quedarnos aquí a esperar a que vuelva. -Dijo. -O irnos y seguir buscando.

-Prefiero buscarlo. -Dijo Suecia tan corto como siempre mirando a cualquier otra parte menos al danés, quien suspiró y salió por la puerta siendo seguido por el sueco en silencio.

-Bien, pues pensemos donde podemos encontrarlo... -Dinamarca miró el techo como si este pudiera darle alguna pista sobre la ubicación del islandés, pensando en lugares en los que pudiera encontrarse en estos mismos momentos. Podrían pasearse por los pasillos y buscar, o podrían ir con Noruega y Finlandia que tenían a Mr. Puffin con ellos. Cualquiera era una opción. -Vamos con Noruega, el tenía al frailecillo.

-¿Porqué lo digas tú? -Susurró Suecia mirándolo seriamente.

-Por que no tenemos más opciones disponibles. -Contraatacó el danés aguantando las ganas que tenía de darle un puñetazo al más alto.

-Eso lo dices tú. -Suecia no estaba dispuesto a seguir las ordenes del danés.

-¡Pues dí tú una y deja de quejarte! -Gritó Dinamarca perdiendo la paciencia.

-Podemos preguntar a los guardias de Islandia, que estaban en la sala y salieron. -Opinó. Dinamarca pensó como no se le había ocurrido a él y chasqueó la lengua cabreado, pero luego sonrió aguantando y, sobretodo, fingiendo estar de acuerdo.

-Pues intentémoslo, genio.

Suecia frunció el ceño por el mote puesto por del danés, pero decidió pasarlo por alto y empezar a caminar en busca de los guardias personales de Islandia, siendo seguido por Dinamarca, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos. Definitivamente, él no volvía a aceptar ir a algún lugar solo con el sueco. Era de las peores experiencias de su vida, por no decir la peor de todas.

Mientras, Noruega seguía mirando a sus hadas escuchando lo que estas decían. Finlandia seguía pensando en Islandia y en que sentía que le gustaría conocer la época aquella de los vikingos que tanto Dinamarca como Noruega añoran. Como no la vivió, aunque si escuchó mucho de ellos en la época, no sabía exactamente como se debía uno de sentir. Según le dijo alguna vez Dinamarca, siendo vikingo uno se sentía libre de cualquier atadura. Peleabas como si no hubiera un mañana, sin importar si era hombre o mujer tu enemigo, y sentías como tu vida valía la pena. Te sentías poderoso.

La serie de sensaciones descritas por el danés hicieron que la curiosidad de Finlandia se activara y comenzara a recordar lo que decían sus ciudadanos de los vikingos en aquella época. Eran muy temidos y sobretodo poderosos. Además, las mujeres eran mucho más activas y se les tenía muy en cuenta -a diferencia de otras culturas de la época -. Definitivamente, debía ser una época muy buena.

Miró a Noruega levantarse y sacudirse lentamente el polvo de su ropa. Él hizo lo mismo, mirando el techo que tanto miraba Noruega sin ver nada realmente interesante en él. Bueno, sabía que el noruego, junto a Rumanía y los hermanos británicos, veían hadas, duendes y muchas otras criaturas mágicas. Finlandia supuso que lo que estaría mirando con tanto interés sería aquello y no el techo en si.

-Noru. -Llamó el finés. -¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Ahora que el pájaro tonto ese se ha ido, podemos ir y buscar a mi hermano. -Opinó

-Bien, entonces vamos. -Finlandia sonrió a Noruega para que no se diera cuenta de sus preocupaciones y salió. Noruega lo siguió poco después. -¿Crees que Su y Den hayan conseguido no pelearse? -Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Lo más seguro es que estén a punto de matarse. -Susurró Noruega sin que realmente le importara lo que esos dos estuvieran haciendo. -Dinamarca siempre es molesto, y Suecia se cabrea con facilidad.

-Su es callado, a veces un poco pesado y nada hablador...¡Pero es una buena persona! -Dijo Finlandia intentando defender a Suecia. Noruega lo miró con un algo de sorpresa y suspiró.

-Espero que no me defiendas a mi de esa manera... -Susurró.

-¿Porqué? -Finlandia no entendía porque Noruega no quería que le defendiera.

-Por que si defiendes así a todo el mundo, lo tenemos claro. -Finlandia analizó lo que había dicho sobre Suecia y se paró medio sonrojado.

-¡No pretendía hacerlo de esa manera! -Gritó, Noruega sonrió un poco al ver al finés avergonzado y negó con la cabeza.

Si había algo que divertía a Noruega aunque nunca lo parecía, era conseguir avergonzar a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado. Sus víctimas favoritas eran Islanda -por ser su hermano-, Inglaterra -con el cual se llevaba muy bien – y Finlandia -cuyas acciones siempre eran exageradas-. A veces lo había intentado con Suecia, pero este no mostraba signos de avergonzarse y eso molestaba a Noruega y, con Dinamarca, era más bien el gusto de pegarle de vez en cuando. Los entretenimientos del noruego siempre habían sido extraños.

Finlandia seguía a Noruega pensando en que quizás debería pensar antes de hablar cuando estaba con Noruega o siempre pasaría lo mismo. No era la primera vez que el pobre sufría alguna burla de Noruega mal intencionada que conseguía alterarlo. Siempre eran dirigidas hacia algún tema que tuviera a ver con Suecia, su relación con Suecia y su opinión sobre él. Finlandia comenzaba a sospechar, después de años de sufrir esas pequeñas bromas, que Noruega sabía que a él le gustaba Suecia.

Caminaron sin un rumbo fijo marcado, con la pequeña esperanza de que por el camino se encontraran con Islandia vagando en busca de su frailecillo perdido. Noruega sabía que este no habría tardado en darse cuenta, como había dicho Puffin, de su desaparición. Habían sido demasiados años juntos como para no darse cuenta de algo tan simple como eso. Islandia sabía todo de Puffin y viceversa.

-Noruega. -Llamó Finlandia. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Depende de que tipo de pregunta. -Dijo serio.

-Es una sin demasiada importancia. -Afirmó el finés con una sonrisa. -¿Me consideras parte de los países nórdicos? -Noruega dejó de caminar y miró a Finlandia como si este hubiera dicho la mayor blasfemia de la historia, y luego se volvió a girar con un largo suspiro.

-Es la pregunta más tonta que he escuchado en mi larga vida. -Susurró. -Mucho más tonta que las que suelta Dinamarca. -Y siguió caminando. -La respuesta... Obsérvala a tu alrededor.

Finlandia miró marchar al Noruego con algo de duda. Sabía que su pregunta le había tomado desprevenido y que, para nada, se esperaría una pregunta como aquella. Pero resultaba que la respuesta de Noruega era aun más extraña que su propia pregunta. ¿Qué mirara a su alrededor? Eso lo hacía todos los días y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: no era parte de los países nórdicos aunque se le considerara uno.

Suspiró triste y cansado y colocó la mejor de sus sonrisas y siguió caminando detrás de Noruega, con la misión de buscar al menos de los nórdicos después de su huida extraña en la reunión. Finlandia estaba muy preocupado y temía que le hubiera pasado algo. Si a Islandia le sucedía algo malo, más de uno se sentiría caer. Dinamarca dependía mucho de Noruega, pero también de Islandia; Noruega quería mucho a su hermano, él le tenía mucho cariño y Suecia lo mismo. Ademas de Hong Kong, que ni Noruega ni Dinamarca aceptaban como amigo de Islandia, que se preocupaba mucho por él.

En otro lado, Islandia caminaba deprisa, a pesar del dolor de sus heridas, por los pasillos buscando a Mr. Puffin que por alguna razón no se encontraba a su lado. Seguramente alguien lo tenía retenido, Puffin jamás se separaba de su lado. Con el ceño fruncido, bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cafetería en busca de su pájaro.

Si Puffin podría estar en algún lado, ese sería una cafetería. No porque le gustara la comida de allí, si no porque así discutía sobre que su comida era mucho mejor que los panes y los pasteles. Islandia y él discutían a menudo sobre que era mejor, si el regaliz o el pescado. Se podían pasar horas discutiendo sobre aquello como si fuera un tema realmente importante.

Se apoyó en la pared a mitad de las escaleras para respirar. Las heridas que le había provocado el volcán le dolían. Sentía como la tierra se movía dentro suyo. El volcán estaba soltando más cenizas. Cerró los ojos aguantando el dolor, lo había hecho muchas veces antes y nadie se había dado cuenta de su dolor. ¿Cuántas veces había fingido estar bien? Demasiadas como para contarlas. Islandia estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se diera cuenta de sus dolores y temores y que solo Puffin estuviera a su lado.

Respiró hondo y de forma pausada varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse y no entrar en pánico. Había sufrido esto varias veces, sabía de que iba todo aquello. Las gotas de sudor caían por su rostro sin detenerse, el calor de su cuerpo estaba aumentando de manera considerada. Creyó ver a Puffin volando hacia él, pero su vista estaba borrosa. Alzo la mano para tocarlo, ir hacia él, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó por las escaleras.

-¡Chico! -Gritó Puffin al ver a Islandia en el suelo después de haber caído por las escaleras. -¿Estás bien? -Preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Se acercó a él viendo que estaba desmayado. Miró hacia todos lados, no había nadie. Transformarse en una ave gigante no era una opción en un lugar como aquel, por lo que aunque no le gustara la idea, debía buscar ayuda.

Pensó en ir a por Noruega, pero no le caía nada bien; luego pensó en Dinamarca, quien le caía más o menos bien, aunque consideraba que era un pesado. Voló rápidamente en busca del danés por los pasillos, esperando que Islandia estuviera bien y que no se moviera de donde estaba, aunque eso era realmente imposible. Con cuidado de no chocarse con nada cuando cambiaba de dirección, voló y se posó en la cabeza del danés estirándole de los pelos. Este, intentaba quitarse sin éxito a Puffin ante la mirada de Suecia.

-¡Tú! -Gritó Puffin. -¡Necesito tu ayuda! Mira que tener que pedir ayuda alguien tan poco impresionante como tú.

-¡Oye! ¡Sal de mi cabeza! -Se quejó Dinamarca, Suecia no hacía nada para ayudarle, mejor dicho, aunque no lo parecía se divertía viendo al danés sufrir por su peinado. -¿Qué quieres? ¿No deberías estar con Islandia? ¿Cuándo te soltó Noruega?

-Calla y escucha al pájaro. -Susurró Suecia.

-¡Ese es el problema, tonto! -Gritó Puffin. -Islandia se ha desmayado, no puedo hacer nada sin ayuda.

-¡¿Qué?! -Dinamarca empezó a correr siendo guiado por Puffin y perseguido por Suecia a duras penas por los pasillos para ayudar al islandés. -¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

-Pues iba yo a recibirle cuando me fije que estaba muy pálido y apoyado en la pared. Respiraba con fuerza y cuando me vio se desmayó. - Dijo notablemente preocupado por él.

-Debe ser por las heridas del volcán que tiene en su cuerpo. -Opinó Dinamarca corriendo a toda velocidad, Suecia abrió los ojos sorprendido. -¡Oye! ¿¡No lo sabías!?

-No... No me dijo nada... -Dijo aparentando seriedad. Llegaron los tres al lugar donde ocurrió el desmayo y pudieron ver a Islandia tirado en el suelo debajo de las escaleras. Corrieron hacia él para cogerlo.

-A mi tampoco me dijo nada, Suecia. -Le recriminó el danés. -Me di cuenta yo solo. -Suecia no cabía en su asombro. Primero defiendo al islandés en la reunión y ahora resulta que sabía de las heridas que este tenía.

Dinamarca cogió en brazos a Islandia sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, lo hizo lentamente y con mucho cuidado para no dañarlo más de lo que ya podría estar. Miró a Suecia un momento y, este, supo que era lo que debía de hacer: buscar a Noruega y Finlandia y traerlos a la habitación donde se encontrará el islandés recuperándose y siendo cuidado por Dinamarca.

Corrió a cumplir con lo que debía aun aturdido por no haberse dado cuenta de que Islandia realmente estaba malherido y que, a pesar de todo, había venido a la reunión aparentando que no pasaba nada. Se preguntaba cuantas veces había tenido que hacer algo similar. Islandia era mucho más fuerte de lo que siempre aparentaba, eso lo sabían todos los nórdicos, pero Suecia creía que se habían pasado en no prestarle atención por poder cuidarse solo.

Buscó por los pasillos y por fin vio a los dos nórdicos que faltaban. Estos, al verle correr desesperadamente, corrieron hacia él en busca de una respuesta a todas sus preguntas. Suecia paró para toma aire y ordenar sus ideas para contarlas con tranquilidad, esperando ser entendido claramente por sus compañeros.

-¿Qué a pasado? -Preguntó Finlandia. -¿Y Dinamarca?

-Seguramente os habéis vuelto a pelear como siempre. -Susurró Noruega.

-No. -Suecia los miró seriamente. -Islandia está malherido.

-¡Qué! -Gritó Finlandia poniendo cara de horror y preocupación, Noruega simplemente frunció el ceño esperando una explicación más clara que esa con la que poder imaginarse el estado de su hermano menor.

-Las heridas del volcán... Han hecho que se desmaye. -Comenzó a caminar para que estos le siguieran. Los llevaba a la habitación donde se hospedaban Dinamarca e Islandia.

-¿Heridas? -Preguntó confundido Noruega. -¿Tenía heridas tan fuertes como para desmayarse?

-Tampoco lo sabías... -Murmuró Suecia al ver que no era el único que no se había dado cuenta y, por la expresión de Finlandia, supo que este estaba más confundido que él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Quiso saber el noruego.

-Al parecer... Solo Dinamarca sabía del estado de Islandia.

Mientras Suecia contaba lo que sabía, Dinamarca corría con el Islandés en brazos y siendo seguido por un nervioso Puffin que le ponía de los nervios con habladurías nerviosas y malintencionadas hacia todos los demás países nórdicos. Dinamarca no sabía realmente de que habían hablado Puffin y Noruega -Porque Finlandia habría sido el mediador, seguro -, pero algo le decía a él que no había sido una charla tranquila.

Con la idea de que ya se enteraría después en mente, entró en el cuarto con esfuerzo por abrir la puerta sin las manos y puso a Islandia en su cama. Suspiró derrotado y se sentó en la cama contemplando al islandés, quien tenía una expresión de dolor. Frunció el ceño y se le quedó mirando largo rato. Acarició sus cabellos lentamente, viendo como la expresión de Islandia se volvía más pacífica.

Dinamarca se levantó y busco entre sus cosas las vendas. Siempre las traía por si acaso se metía en alguna pelea, pero esta vez las usaría en otra persona. Cogió las que creyó suficientes y las acercó al menor de los nórdicos. Con cuidado, le quitó la chaqueta marrón y su camina blanca, viendo que su blanca piel ahora estaba rojiza con pequeñas heridas en todas partas, hasta en su espalda, y algunas con aspecto de haberse infectado.

Con todo el cuidado del mundo, Dinamarca comenzó a tratar las heridas del isleño, empezando por las que estaban infectadas, que seguramente habrían provocado el desmayo y la fiebre. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar las heridas de los demás, siempre se trataba las suyas propias, aunque en el pasado era Noruega y luego pasó a ser Islandia. Cuando ya todos se habían independizado de él, empezó a tratárselas él mismo.

Vendo el suave cuerpo de Islandia y luego le puso la camiseta de nuevo, dejando la chaqueta colgada en una silla algo mal puesta. Se sentó en su propia cama nervioso sin dejar de mirar a Islandia y pensó que, si siempre fuera tranquilo, se vería tan lindo como ahora. Porque sí, a los ojos del danés, el nórdico isleño era muy lindo y le llamaba mucho la atención de muchas maneras distintas, entre ellas la sentimental.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe, cortesía de Noruega, y pasaron todos los nórdicos restantes. Noruega caminó deprisa, con un notable cabreo, hacia Islandia y miró su temperatura y luego las vendas. Miró al danés quien solamente le sonrió sin maldad, tranquilizándolo solo un poco por saber que había sido tratado correctamente.

-Dinamarca. -Llamó Noruega. -¿Sabías de las heridas de mi hermano?

-Sí, desde hace una semana.-Le reveló. -Fui a verle con la excusa de aburrirme, luego en la reunión me fije en sus movimientos, no estaba curado del todo.

-¿Porqué no dijiste nada? -Le reprochó.

-Pensé que, como su hermano, sabrías que el volcán aquel le provocaría heridas. -Dijo. -Todo volcán que entra en erupción provoca heridas en su nación. -Al ver el rostro de Noruega que expresaba una notable culpa, se levantó y apoyó su mano en el hombro de este. -No te culpes, simplemente la próxima fíjate más. -Noruega asintió tenso.

-Fuiste el único que supo del estado de Islandia, se nota que no nos hemos preocupado mucho por él. -Dijo Finlandia culpándose más a si mismo que a los demás. Sabía que se había metido tanto en sus preocupaciones por no considerarse parte del grupo, que no se había molestado en saber de los demás. -Además, aun me preocupa lo que dijo Puffin.

-Lo dije y no me retracto de ello. -Saltó este de repente.

-¿Qué dijo? -Dinamarca tenía mucha curiosidad.

-Para resumirte, dijo que a Islandia le pasaban muchas cosas que nosotros no sabemos y que no nos hemos preocupado lo suficiente. -Mencionó cabreado.

-Puffin, será mejor que aclares esto. -Dijo Dinamarca.

-Eso lo hará Islandia. -Sentenció el frailecillo que volaba alrededor del cuerpo de Islandia como si quisiera vigilarlo o cuidarlo. -No tengo que ser yo quien diga sus problemas, no son míos.

Dinamarca pensó que tal vez, solo tal vez, Puffin no hablaba porque Islandia se lo había dicho en algún momento. Puffin quería siempre lo mejor, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, para el islandés y, por lo tanto, si no lo contaba era porque así había sido ordenado. Solo quedaba preguntarle indirectamente a Islandia. El danés conocía lo suficientemente bien a Islandia como para saber que si preguntaba directamente no obtendría nada bueno.

-Lo mejor...Será esperar a que nuestro pequeño despierte. -Dijo Dinamarca acariciando los cabellos de Islandia suavemente. Noruega solo suspiró cansado mientras miraba la escena sin saber, realmente, si Dinamarca quería a su hermano de la manera que mostraba ahora o solo era sentimientos de familia como los que sentía él.

* * *

**Bien, dejo aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado, actualizaré lo más rápido posible.**

**Chao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento haber tardado, se me había estropeado el ordenador y hace poco que me lo dieron. **

**Bien, pues aquí traigo el capítulo cuatro de Problemas Nórdicos. Espero que os guste el capítulo :)**

**Advertencias: Insultos. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece.**

* * *

Dinamarca se sentó en su enorme sillón rojo cansado junto a un gran suspiro resignado. Se sentía agotado tanto mentalmente como físicamente. Hoy, había tenido que pasar por muchas cosas y ninguna de su especial gusto pero, como todos saben, lo peor llega cuando al rey del norte se le agota su paciencia. Esperaba no tener que volver a pasar por algo así, aunque tenía bien claro que tanto él como los otros habían dejado muchas cosas al aire que resolver y, para mala suerte, se habían abierto heridas que se creían bien cerradas, entre ellas, su propia soledad.

Al nórdico mayor no le gustaba en absoluto tener que recordar aquellos días en los que poco a poco, uno por uno, se fueron marchando todos y cada uno de los países nórdicos de su enorme mansión que, hoy en día, solo contaba con él de habitante. Aquella mansión que una vez fue habitada por países y sirvientes, hoy solo cuenta con Dinamarca de ocupante y con múltiples habitaciones cerradas desde hace siglos y sin limpiar con objetos aun pertenecientes de los otros.

Se sentía terriblemente solo; no podía evitarlo. Dinamarca realmente no sabía que había hecho mal en aquellos tiempos pues, desde su inocente punto de viste, solo trataba de ser fuerte para poder protegerlos a todos ellos de los peligros. Él, como el mayor – o eso creía él -, tenía el deber de proteger a los demás nórdicos hermanos – aunque de echo no tenían relación sanguínea mas que Islandia y Noruega -. Simplemente se limitó hacer lo que creía correcto y sí, quizás se pasó un poco mandando, pero no lo veía para tanto.

Dinamarca recordaba como hoy, después de tantos gritos de Islandia, empezaron a relucir temas diversos en los que el principal se volvió el suyo. Igualmente, jamás esperó que el islandés atentara también en contra de su hermano, Noruega, por haberlos abandonado en su momento y por ser tan pesado. De echo, el danés creía que no sentía lo que verdaderamente había dicho y que había sido todo por culpa de la rabia del momento. Islandia no diría jamás cosas tan crueles a Noruega, tampoco a él.

-Dios... -Murmuró pasando la mano por su rostro. -Estoy demasiado cansado de todo esto. -Susurró algo agobiado y con el ceño fruncido, cosa muy extraña en alguien como él que siempre poseía una sonrisa medio estúpida en su rostro.

Se levantó del sofá que tanto adoraba y que tan caro le había resultado para poder hacerse algo de comer y poder meterse en la cama, aunque aun fueran las siete de la tarde. En la cocina no había gran cosa para comer, por lo que cogió una lata de conservas y, una vez puso el contenido en el plato, lo calentó. Volvió a suspirar, recordando lo que pasó hace unas cuantas horas antes en su habitación del hotel.

FLASHBACK.

_Todos los nórdicos se encontraban sentados en distintos puntos de la habitación compartida por Islandia y Dinamarca esperando a que el isleño se despertara. El silencio era lo que en esos momentos reinaba principalmente y es que realmente nadie se atrevía a decir alguna palabra sobre el tema de Puffin, quien, por cierto, seguía revoloteando encima de Islandia bien nervioso. _

_Finlandia, sentado en una silla, suspiraba en voz baja mientras veía la expresión nerviosa de Noruega. Sentía que, en cualquier momento, este se levantaría ya cansado de tanta espera y estrangularía al frailecillo si no contaba lo que realmente le pasaba a su hermano menor. El finés estaba demasiado preocupado ya que, si bien el noruego era alguien tranquilo, por dentro era bastante explosivo. _

_Suecia observaba a Finlandia y luego se pasaba a mirar a Dinamarca quien, de echo, seguía sentado en la cama donde dormía Islandia acariciando sus albinos cabellos. Siempre supo de la cercanía entre esos dos, pero ya fuera por el odio que sentía hacia el danés o no, jamás pensó que este verdaderamente se preocupara por alguien que no fuera él mismo. La experiencia le hacía pensar así, el danés jamás se comportó como si los demás le importaran, al menos él opinaba de esa manera. Pero, sin embargo, la escena que se presentaba ahora mismo decía todo lo contrario y eso lo tenía confundido. _

_Pasó a mirar a Noruega, quien no le quitaba la vista a Dinamarca e Islandia, quien seguía ajeno a todo aquello. Igual que Finlandia, sentía como el aura de este empezaba a volverse amenazante y no precisamente porque el danés estuviera acariciando con tanto amor los cabellos de su pequeño hermano – que ya era un milagro que no le molestara aquello -. El sueco solo esperaba que el menor de los nórdicos despertara de una vez y contara lo que tuviera que contar. _

_Como su hubiera sido invocado por los pensamientos de Suecia, el isleño comenzó a mostrar signos de desperar. Dinamarca se levantó dejando de acariciarlo y lo miró con cierto interés al ver como este abría, lentamente, sus ojos. Noruega también se levantó de donde estaba sentado – el suelo – y caminó hacia su hermano. Puffin ya se había posado en la cama en espera de alguna reacción por parte de su dueño quien, al ver a toda su familia allí se quedó quieto sin entender que diablos estaba pasando o que se celebraba. _

_-Mm... -Murmulló Dinamarca. -¿Te encuentras bien? -Preguntó medio expectante. _

_-Me duele un poco la cabeza... Solo es eso. -Mintió. En verdad le dolía la cabeza, la espalda y el pecho y, por si fuera poco, se sentía mareado. -¿Qué pasa que estáis todos aquí? Es molesto..._

_-Pienso lo mismo, todos sobran. -Dijo Puffin. -¡Fuera! ¡Fuera!_

_-A mi nadie me echa pajarraco del diablo. -Murmuró Noruega mirando fijamente a Puffin, quien no se acobardo para nada y comenzó a volar dispuesto a discutir con el noruego. _

_-Venga, venga. -Llamó Dinamarca la atención riendo. -No es momento de peleas, tenemos un objetivo en mente, Noru. _

_-Sí... _

_Islandia miró a todos aun sin entender que demonios pasaba. De momento, solo sabía que le dolía medio cuerpo, que seguía mareado y que los otros nórdicos no ayudaban en nada allí parados sin decir que querían de él en esos momentos. Islandia solo deseaba que lo dejaran en paz y que si querían hablar se esperaran a mañana o pasado. Pero, como siempre, a él nadie le hacia caso. _

_Finlandia, junto a Suecia, se levantó de su asiento preocupado de la salud de Islandia y para poder hablar del tema principal de su estancia aquí. Veía que el menor estaba realmente confundido y Noruega y Dinamarca no contestaban la pregunta de que demonios hacían ahí. _

_-Islandia. -Llamó Finlandia con un tono suave. -Estamos aquí todos por cierto motivo que nos tiene preocupados a todos. _

_-Si es por el volcán estoy acostumbrado. -Dijo. -No tenéis que montar tanto número, es molesto..._

_-Eso solo ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso, de echo. -Murmuró el finés ante la atenta – y ya asustada – mirada del islandés quien empezaba a sospechar de por donde iban las cosas. Molesto, miró a Puffin, quien se escondió. Eso no pasó desapercibido por los otros. Dinamarca sabía que con eso su sospecha de que Puffin no hablaba por orden de Islandia era cierta. _

_-Islandia. -Noruega se sentó en la cama donde estaba Islandia. -¿Pasa algo malo de lo que debas hablarnos? -Preguntó con discreción al conocer perfectamente como era la personalidad explosiva de Islandia. -Si quieres echo a todos estos idiotas que incomodan y me lo dices solo a mi, por algo soy tu querido hermano mayor. _

_-¡Oye! -Se quejó el danés. -No es justo, yo quiero saber que le pasa a Islandia. -Dijo con un pequeño puchero. _

_-Deja de quejarte, idiota. -Habló Suecia. Dinamarca le envió una mirada amenazadora pero luego volvió a sonreír. _

_-No sé de que demonios estáis hablando ahora. -Dijo Islandia. Se sentó en la cama y se acomodó un poco quitándose las mantas de encima. -No me pasa nada de lo que debáis preocuparos, así que hacer el favor de retiraros de aquí, es irritante. _

_-Islandia, no mientas. Sabemos que algo ocultas. -Intentó Finlandia, pero nada, Islandia giró el rostro. _

_-¡Molesto! -Gritó. -Me acabo de despertar, dejar que me duche o que coma algo, no molestéis nada más despertarme. -Evitó el tema. Los demás suspiraron. _

_Estaba claro que Islandia no pensaba decir ni una sola palabra sobre aquello, lo que tenía a Dinamarca y a Noruega cabreados y preocupados. Finlandia estaba más preocupado de que Noruega o Dinamarca perdieran la paciencia, y no era porque no le preocupara el menor, pero Dinamarca cabreado era peligroso, pero Noruega cabreado y sobretodo si era sobre Islandia lo era mucho más. Una unión de los dos enfadados era terrible y catastrófico. _

_-Islandia. -Llamó Dinamarca. -Estamos todos preocupados por ti, tienes a Noruega al borde de un colapso mental. -Dijo. -Puedes confiar en nosotros, te apoyaremos en todos tus problemas. _

_Islandia lo miró con una ceja levantada. Se aguantó una risa irónica ante aquellas palabras. Se estaba cabreando – algo no muy difícil – y solo deseaba estrangular a Puffin por hablar de más y a los demás por molestos. Mantenía como podía su expresión sería, pero ahora solo quería salir corriendo de allí, tomar el avión privado, llegar a su casa y poder desahogarse de alguna manera. Por otro lado, deseaba soltar todo aquello que le tenía preso, decir que tan solo se sentía en aquella isla con los efímeros humanos, decir que tan triste se sentía por no ser considerado parte de ellos, decir que tan cabreado estaba por ser siempre culpado de idioteces. Mordió sus labios, cosa que hacía cuando estaba nervioso, y miró las blancas sábanas. _

_-Ya vasta... -Susurró. -Todo esto es irritante... ¡Noruega es un exagerado! -Se quejó ya explotando. -¡Qué importa lo que me pase! ¡Siempre ha sido igual! ¡Solo os importa lo que de verdad os interesa, si no, ya lo habríais notado hace tiempo como Puffin! _

_-Islandia, cálmate. -Dijo Noruega, pero Islandia ya se había puesto hablar y no tenía intención de calmarse. El isleño se levantó de la cama y los miró a todos sonrojado por el enfado repentino. Su expresión mordiendo sus labios lo hacía ver tierno, si no fuera por la situación. _

_-No me voy a calmar. -Islandia miró a su hermano. -Preocúpate de tus asuntos, después de todo, tu nos abandonaste a mi y a Dinamarca sin despedirte. ¡Sin despedirte! ¡Tanto costaba decirme adiós o nos vemos! ¡No! ¡Simplemente te marchaste de allí sin mirar atrás y sin preocuparte de como me sentía yo o de como se sentía Dinamarca! ¿Sabes lo que sufrí? ¿Sabes como Dinamarca descargaba su frustración? ¡No! ¡Jamás te interesó!_

_-¿Qué diablos hacía ese idiota? -Dijo el noruego con una mirada notablemente herida. Miró a Dinamarca, quien temblaba al recordar aquellos arrebatos de furia que descargaba rompiendo las cosas que tenía cerca y pegando, de vez en cuando, a algún sirviente. Noruega no sabía como era que Dinamarca estaba tan asustado. Sabía de los ataques de furia, él mismo los vivió durante tiempo – y fue el motivo por el que se fue -, pero no entendía la razón por la que de repente estaba tan asustado. _

_-A mi nada... Pero a los sirvientes ya es otro tema..._

_-No me extrañaría nada... - Murmuró Suecia aprovechando la situación en contra de Dinamarca. -Es solo un idiota que se cree demasiado. _

_-Suecia... -Aviso Finlandia, solo faltaba que se añadiera más leña al fuego. _

_-Islandia, será mejor que te calmes. -Intentó de nuevo Noruega, pero Islandia lo empujó. -Hermano..._

_-¡No me llames así! -Gritó y salió corriendo de allí. Noruega calló al suelo más bien de la sorpresa que del empujón y, para sorpresa de todos, no intentó levantarse. De echo, Dinamarca aun seguía temblando ligeramente, intentando controlar la furia repentina que le estaba entrando. Porque sí, no temblaba de miedo, temblaba de ira. Aun ahora, de vez en cuando, le costaba controlar sus ataques de ira que tenían orígenes vikingos. _

_Dinamarca no estaba enfadado con Islandia, su ira no se debía a eso, si no más bien a si mismo. Estaba cabreado con el echo de que, al ver a Islandia así, se dio cuenta de que el problema que aguantaba el menor en sus espaldas era mayor del que pensaba y, el no haberse dado cuenta, lo tenía lleno de ira. Miró a Noruega quien aun seguía en el suelo con la mirada ausenta, aun en shock por la defensiva de Islandia. _

_-Islandia... él... -Murmuró Noruega. -¿Me odia?_

FIN FLASHBACK

Dinamarca suspiró aun más deprimido que antes y dejó el plato de comida para después lavarlo. Miró el reloj, había tardado más de lo normal en comer y es que se había pasado toda la comida recordando aquel acontecimiento tan deprimente de hacía unas horas. Estaba preocupado por Noruega quien, después de estar un buen tiempo tirado en el suelo murmurando cosas incoherentes, se levantó y susurró que se iba a casa con una mirada ausente.

Noruega no era alguien de mostrar lo que sentía, más bien, solía mantenerse tranquilo sin mostrar prácticamente ninguna emoción pero, en ese momento, a pesar de tener el rostro serio de siempre, Dinamarca pudo ver como sus ojos temblaban de miedo al pensar que su hermano menor quizás lo odiaba. Pero el danés sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible, Islandia podría ser malhumorado y tener poca paciencia, pero jamás odiaría a su hermano así sin más.

Estaba claro que si no se hacía nada, las cosas se pondrían cada vez más feas para todos. Por si fuera poco, tubo que aguantar a Suecia sus habladurías y sus insultos hacia su persona y culpándolo de todo lo que estaba pasando; como si él tuviera la culpa de todos los males del planeta. Dinamarca tenía claro cuanto le disgustaba la actitud de Suecia – fue el primero el irse de su lado arrastrando a Finlandia después de todo – pero no se explicaba como le tenía tanto rencor. ¿Sería porque Suecia odiaba que lo mandaran?

-Creo que será mejor que llame a Noruega para ver como está. -Dijo sonriente el danés mientras iba por su móvil. Lo abrió y vio que tenía un mensaje de Finlandia. Extrañado, lo abrió para ver de que se trataba exactamente lo que querría decirle el finés a él.

_Siento las palabras de Su, no hablaba en serio, solo estaba cabreado por no darse cuenta de los males que tenía Islandia. No se lo tengas en cuenta, por favor :)_

Sonrió con ironía al leer el mensaje de texto enviado por el siempre tan amable finés que, daba igual lo que fuese, siempre defendía a Suecia y se disculpaba en su lugar como si este de verdad estuviera apenado por sus palabras. Como si de verdad se las creyera, envió una respuesta con un '' no te preocupes, todo está bien '' y se dispuso a lo que iba a hacer de verdad: llamar al noruego.

_-Yup?-_Se escuchó la voz seria de Noruega.

-¡Noruega! -Gritó Dinamarca. -¿Estás bien?

_-¿Porqué no debería estarlo?_ -Dinamarca se preguntó si se había recuperado tan pronto o si estaba fingiendo. Conociéndolo, seguro fingía.

-No sé, te vi mal cuando Islandia... Dijo todo aquello... -Debía encontrar las palabras adecuadas o Noruega podría cabrearse.

_-Danmark, métete en tus propios asuntos. - _Noruega siempre sería Noruega estuviera como estuviese. _-No tienes por que preocuparte de nada, solo fue la furia del momento, lo sé._

-Sí, fue solo la furia. -Dinamarca pensó que, en la forma en como se habían dicho esas palabras, Noruega estaba autoconvenciéndose de que aquello era lo cierto. -Islandia jamás te odiaría.

_-Lo sé, moron. Ahora solo cállate y déjame en paz, estaba ocupado. _

_-_Sí, sí.

Dinamarca dejó el teléfono después de cerrar la llamada en la mesa y se sentó en la cama algo más tranquilo. Cerró los ojos recordando aquellos viejos tiempos donde podía correr libremente con los otros y alzar su hacha de guerra – que aun conservaba y usaba de vez en cuando – eliminando los efímeros enemigos y peleando con otras personificaciones. Definitivamente, esos tiempos eran mejores, pues todos daban lo mejor de sí y, Islandia, con un cuerpo de apenas nueve-diez años, peleaba junto a un enorme Puffin.

_**...~...~...~...**_

Islandia se echó en la cama cansado y bastante agobiado, seguido de Puffin algo cabreado con él. Definitivamente, esta vez si se había pasado hablando y gritando de más a los otros nórdicos que solamente querían ayudarlo. Islandia comprendía aquello pero, sin embargo, habían sido demasiados siglos callando y aguantando sus problemas él solo como para de repente soltarlos todos así sin más.

Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. No con ellos – aunque había sido muy molesto el tener que soportar las preguntas constantes de Dinamarca – si no consigo mismo. Había dejado caer que Dinamarca lo maltrataba – cosa que no es cierta – y que odiaba a Noruega – que tampoco era cierto -. Se sonrojó al pensar en Dinamarca. Este siempre tan picaresco para algunas cosas pero tan idiota para otras. A veces no lo entendía.

-Te has echo el chico duro. -Dijo Puffin parándose a su lado. -Pero ya es hora de que bajes del burro y dejes que te ayuden.

-¿Porqué debería hacerlo? -Preguntó molesto el islandés mirando al frailecillo con notable molestia.

-¡Pues porque lo digo yo! -Gritó este. -Este consejo resultará bien porque lo dice este impresionante pájaro parlante. ¡No hay nadie como yo!

-Creído... Idólatra... -Murmuró Islandia girando la cabeza en señal de negación. Puffin suspiro y se puso encima.

-Vamos, vamos. No te hagas el duro ahora, te ha encantado el que Dinamarca se preocupara tanto por ti. -Islandia se sonrojó de golpe y se incorporó dispuesto a alcanzar a Puffin que fue más listo y echo a volar. -Admítelo.

-No es así...Irritante...

-Igualmente, volviendo al tema, deberías abrirte un poco. Noruega me interrogó, no dije nada necesario.

-¿Entonces porqué preguntaron? -Se quejó viendo a Puffin enfadado. -Eres un chivato.

-¡No dije nada! -Puffin se puso en la cabeza de Islandia, como solía hacer siempre. -Solo dije que eran idiotas por no darse cuenta de cuanto sufrías. ¡Pero no dije porqué sufrías!

-¡Ya contaste demasiado! Molesto... -Suspiró y acarició la cabeza de Puffin. -Siempre te preocupas demasiado por mi...

-¿Quién si no lo haría? -Islandia sonrió y se volvió a echar, Puffin se puso a su lado. -Será mejor que duermas, las vendas que tienes puestas te las puso Dinamarca.

Islandia tocó las vendas lentamente siendo visto por la atenta mirada del frailecillo. Ahora, un poco más relajado, cogió su móvil y envió un mensaje a Dinamarca y, después de eso, apagó el móvil y se acomodó entre sus blancas sábanas, dispuesto a dormir a pesar de la hora. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y, seguramente, mañana debería cambiarse las vendas.

-Con que Dinamarca...

**Bien, dejo aquí el capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Poco a poco vamos sabiendo de los sentimientos de Islandia hacia Dinamarca. El siguiente capítulo será casi todo de Noruega, Finlandia y Suecia.**

**Yup: Sí (Noruego)**

**Danmark: Dinamarca (Noruego)**

**Moron: Idiota (Noruego)**

**Chao~**


End file.
